


Hot, Twisted Mess

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Breathplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dark, Dark Character, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Hurt Sam Winchester, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pain, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scars, Sex, Shitty plot, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Wounds, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Sam cant believe he went trough with it all those years, is it finally time to face what he did? Or does it show up that the one he hurt really isnt that hurt at all?Obsessive and dark lust, but will it all end fine for both of them?





	Hot, Twisted Mess

The day Sam's past caught up to him startes as ordinary as any day could be. Get up, drink a beer with Dean and then grab a cup of coffee while looking for a case.

 

But when Dean walked into the room the whole thing turned

 

"Hey Sammy, remember Y/N?" Dean asked casually, and Sam choked on his coffee

"Who?"

"Y/N Catherine? The girl that went with us for a couple of hunts before going off by herself? I think she was what, sixteen?" Dean said 

"Y-yeah ehm whst about her?" Sam asked nervously

 

"Well she's in town and wondered if we would like to meet up with her so we could catch up. You game?" Dean asked

 

But Sam was long gone. He couldn't stop thinking about the last night he saw her. Five years ago, something fucked up he did was finally coming up to him. But even tho he knew it was wrong, he couldn't make himself regret a single thing about it.

 

 _ **PAST**_  
  
  
  
"You could have gotten fucking killed what were you thinking?" Sam said, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Pfft why do you care pretty, im just a random girl. Besides, im fine" you said, dumping your things on the floor, grabbing your knife and rinsing the blood off with warm water  
  
"What n- of course i care, those things nearly bit your head of and they sure as hell would have if i hadn't saved your ass y/n"  
  
"Oh yes yes, thank you my highness, whats the next thing you're going to brag about, your amazing hair? The dick that you obviously don't have? Excuse me  _princess,_ but it's a reason you're compensating" you said, turning around to face him  
  
It took a matter of three seconds before you were pushed to the wall, knife resting harshly against your throat, traces of blood trickling from the cut it had made.  
  
"Watch your mouth, _princess_ " he whispered carefully, and you felt the words thrilling you to the bone. He took the knife and backed off, going back to his duffelbag, going trough his stuff to find some new clothes that wasn't covered in blood. He looked up to still find you as glued to the wall, chest rising and falling rapidly, standing there exactly as he left you. He got up and sighed  
  
"Hey look, im sorry okay i didnt mean t-'  
  
"Do it again" you whispered, and you could see his eyes widening  
  
"What? No! Of course not i-"  
  
"Please"  
  
Sam felt his breathing getting heavier. He felt terrible at the twitching in his pants at your words. He  ** _couldn't_** want  _this_.  
  
"You are sixteen! I can't do this.. no, no im not, this is not happeni-" you kissed him as hard as you could, lips crashing together, the delicious taste of the man you had wanted for so long. The ache in your muscles as your hand curls in his hair, the push of his lips against yours, fighting, breaking yourself apart trying to get as close as physically possible.  
  
Sam was on it in seconds, pulling, touching. It was like you were the only thing he needed, wanted. Thrusting, grinding, your shirt no longer as it once was, two or three buttons still stuck on it, ripped into pieces. You started unbuttoning his shirt, breath shaking, heart beating so fast. You couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He grabs your neck and pushes you on the bed, throwing his shirt on the floor with your discarded clothes.  
  
It was like you lost your ability to speak, looking him up and down before he climbed on top of you, breaking your bra and throwing it away to whatever place. You didnt care, couldn't care. Staring into his eyes he stops. His pupils dialated, hair messy.  
  
"Shut up" you hear, his voice breathy, before your lips are sealed again and you kiss back. He puts his hand on your chest and pushes you down into the matress again so hard you lose your breath. A growing fire starts in your eyes as tears press out, lava running trough your veins, ice in your heart. He buttons his pants and you feel so dizzy its like you're going to black out.  
  
He drops his pants and lays them at the edge of the bed, and you look down and have to take a deep breath. Sam looks at you with pure lust, pure power. He pulls off his boxers and tangles his hand in your hair, dragging it up to meet his eyes. Mascara running down your cheeks from tears, red lipstick smeared everywhere. He takes a long, shaky breath  
  
"You're so pretty when you're fucked up"  he says, grabbing your hair harder and pushing your head down on his cock. You choke. Never had- never seen anything this big. You take it as he holds your hair tight, pushing you up and down, choking over and over. Saliva dripping down his balls and on your chin, running down your chest. He moans as he rolls his hips up into your mouth, and then, he holds you down.  
  
You're starting to lose consciousness, damn near. But you say nothing. Sam lets you go quickly and you gasp for air, breath after breath. You see Sam hesitating and you panic, you wont-can't lose this now. You grab his shoulders and lie down, dragging him on top of you, his eyes sparkling with want. Its so clear you can see it, the dark thats pressed so deep down in him. You feel it  
  
"Beg" its amazing, how such small, meaningless words could be so overwhelming, so magnificently good, dragging out the worst that is to ever be found in you.  
  
"Please, Sam" you say, letting your fingers dance on his cheek, being unable to take your eyes away from him "please"  
  
He kisses you gently, steadily as his cock is laying on your stomach, creating wet trails of precum on your lower abdomen. It was to much, but way to little. You grabbed his arm and put it around your throat, and his eyes widen  
  
"Hurt me" you can hear your voice say, and he wraps his fingers around you gently, and when he pushes in its like pure bliss, making you scream. Your throat is sore and used, bruises of a mans hands all over your body like tattoo's. He starts a steady pace, slow, torturing, wonderful.  
He moans and closes his eyes as he starts quickening his pace a bit, pressing down on your throat so hard you can see stars. The pure thrill of feeling this massive thing filling you up, tearing you apart. It made you mad.  
  
He pulls out so suddenly you can't even say anything until you've been flipped, ass in the air like an offering, and you would, would offer yourself to your god whenever. Give him anything he wanted. Your beautiful dark knight, slaying you like you were nothing, slitting your throat like butter. Use you like he wants.  
  
Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your back. Sam slicing your skin, a long cut over your entire back, and you nearly collapse with ecstasy as the blood runs from the wound, dripping on the sheets. He stuffs you full again, quicker, harder, better. You yell, scream, clawing at the sheets with your hands. You can feel every inch of him covering your back, every inch of him inside you.  
  
You can feel his rythm faltering, and you take his hand and cover your mouth with it, and then it starts. Its already starting, the fire running trough your veins, the pumping in your head like fireworks. The feel of your heart trying to punch its way out of your chest.  
  
Everything is on fire, and everything is going black as you try to fight his arm away. So strong, so powerful and dark, its dazzling. He finally loses control and lets go, you laying there delighted as everything turns black and he pulls out. The last thing you feel is dripping and falling over in the bed, and then you're gone.  
  
You get out as soon as you can the next morning, a last kiss to your love before Dean gets back. You get on your bike and drive away. A paper laying on the pillow next to him  
  
'Til next time handsome  
  
Kiss from me  
-Y/N'  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS SHITTY WRITTEN DONT JUDGE ME please i havent written anything in like half a year lololol


End file.
